Alicia Haven (Rise)
'''Alicia Haven '''is a survivor of the outbreak in Rise, and is a main character in the first and second seasons. She is close friends with Meghan Chapel, Janice Garnett, and Lauren Salcedo prior to the apocalypse. Prior to the outbreak, Alicia didn't appear to have a stable career, most likely working assistant jobs before the outbreak began. Jogging with Lauren at the start of the outbreak, Alicia runs into Meghan and Amy Callis whilst awaiting Janice before the latter is struck and injured by a car driven by a daytime drunk. Alicia first comes into contact with the outbreak when she and her group find themselves in the hospital hosting the first major horde of monsters in the series. After escaping the hospital through a rear entrance, Alicia and her group are stopped and ordered to return inside by an armed guard, whom Alicia stuns by striking him with a tree branch before stealing his gun and shooting him. Upon stealing a car and picking up Tyler Garnett, Alicia and her group return to the Callis Family Home. As Meghan and Lauren are hiding away from police officers unaware of the current events unfolding, Alicia shoots the officer with a sniper rifle owned by John Callis to buy the women time. Alicia is then along with Meghan when they find John amidst confusion, only to be swarmed by a horde of monsters whilst attempting to save him. As monsters begin swarming the two women, they are saved by Emilio Vasquez, Franklin Carter and Bill Taylor, ultimately being helped save John from the impending horde. After John and Emilio depart to search for Jessica Callis, Alicia becomes Meghan's best ally. Alicia is then a part of the group that saves Salem Ailwood and her group from the monster horde a small distance away from the Callis Family Home neighborhood. After being held up in a house defending the group on the opposite side of the street from the horde, Salem and Franklin unite with herself to form a group shortly before Franklin is bitten, only to be saved after a quick and impromptu amputation. Alicia, Franklin, and Salem watch as Meghan's group drives off in a car, forcing them to retreat from the home they took temporary refuge in and escape into the woods. Representation Alicia is shown to be a strong woman willing to do anything to ensure the safety of her group. Whilst proving herself to be trustworthy and reliable, Alicia is looked at by Meghan as her right-hand, and provides Meghan with a sense of comfort in knowing that Alicia will always back her up as long as she was right. Alicia is a very respected survivor, and has been shown to put her group's needs ahead of those who seem to have ill-intentions. Appearances Season One * Day Zero - Part One * Day Zero - Part Two * It'll Grow on You * Hearts Beat for a Reason * Novocaine * King of the Clouds Trivia * Creator of the series Zachary Serra confirmed that during the writing process for the first season of the series, he modeled Alicia's appearance after Alexandra Park, known for her role as Eleanor Henstridge in the television series, "The Royals." * Alicia is the first survivor in the series to utilize a sniper rifle, which she used to kill the police officer in the deceased elderly neighbor's home to save Meghan Chapel and Lauren Salcedo.